User talk:A go-go Sim
Hey, 'sup? |} HELLO PROVING, PROVING, oh oh Hiya pals!!!! The skyer or else ARE HERE sO comment me anyway and bla bla bla soooooooo COMMENT !!!!!! You are always welcome to put me ANYTHING taht you want. Thats all so BAY BAY A go-go sim x A bite for my face *bites A go-go Sim's face* nom nom nom Sim Request Oh yes sorry I totally forget amm is like the Poppy one ;) *yES you know..... Greeting saying hello ur something :°) Random Reply Oh, yeah, geeky's my second interest. --JenKunoichi351 23:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) °Mine too I also denominate "Hiperofun-geeky" and spooky is the third (If the game could have it) Greeting´s from friends Hi.How are you? ´m uk And iou??--A go-go Sim 21:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Halloween I'm fine.How was your Halloween night? *Very cool, everybody dance teh old "Thriller" go trick or treat, And I slept ar 3:00am or 4:00 I dont´ remmember and yours??--A go-go Sim 22:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I also went trick or treating mostly at Hackensack,where my older cousin lives.After that,i went to my other cousin's Halloween/birthday party.All the kids there were also dancing to "Thriller". *yes, everybody dances that oldy song, INCLUDING MY PARENTS!!!, that was embarassing!! u_u--A go-go Sim 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I know,right?That song was by Micheal Jackson. *Yes it was on the 80´s but has a cool rhytm!--A go-go Sim 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Totally! *I used to be scared of that dang video, but at the 8 years i lose my fear to the video, and I started to dance. My brother, Davi said that I like a Zombie (ugh I hate him)--A go-go Sim 22:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) What was your costume? *A pun of a witch but I used to see more like a vampire , or that was my mom said, I want to dress like Wendalyn ya know!--A go-go Sim 22:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Wow!Guess what I dressed up as? ¨*Nah, no idea o_o ??? of what, tell me I am very curious --A go-go Sim 22:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) A skeleton bride,not a zombie bride,though. *Cool, a neighboor that is too a fan of MySims, try to dress as Goth Boy, he looks more like VIOLET he didn´y put any percing and he put purple shades haha --A go-go Sim 22:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) man,I wish I could have seen the person. ¨Yes he totally ridicoulus, well the A go.go sim needs to go.go BAY BAY!! see ya tomorrow,maybe! Hi! Hey!I just came back from school.Man was it boring! *Totally, mAth and geography ..... ugh i dislike that dang materies IWeLL Use to conect on nigths because m mom always said "Do your homework first" oviously I do it (wrong but I do it) What grade are you in?(I'm in 8th grade). * = I´m a 8° grader girl =) (o teeneager) I'm thirteen years old.And you? *13, Mah birthday is in September 26 but... I´M THE MOST LITTLE OF MY CLASS my birthday is on may 31.I think that I'm almost the shortest in my class besides a boy in my class. *hey!!, have you see that "MySims Reality" the part 2 of Morcubus, it´s cool Man!!! It´ appears Chaz, Roxie, and goth Boy 3 of mah faves!!!! yeah,I've seen it! ¨*Cool Iggy won the past it´s cool that guy too!! I agree. *Plus, the friend that I told you that is too fan of MS said that Iggy and Roxien are on a crush..... HE IS TOTALLY CRAZY Iggy is gross and Roxie is tidy!! yeah.oh,I gotta go.See ya tomorrow! uka BAY BAY CRAZY CLASSMATES!!! Hey,I have no school tomorrow and Friday!You would not believe what happened today. Hello!!!! um sorry to not get coneckted umm well, Tell me what´s up?--A go-go Sim 19:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) OMG everyone went wild when our teacher wasn't here on Wednesday!There was noise everywhere! So you didn´t have classes for that?? Yes when the replacement teacher comes everybody didn´t care and throw eraser (kinda fun sometimes)--A go-go Sim 19:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh,wow.We had a substitute teacher on that day.Then at last period,that's everyone started talking and got all wild.One boy in my class even threw a paper airplane!The substitute was not happy about it! *IN your class, the children do origami or sumthing? In mine´s a guy called Jonathan make everything of paper.. AND SOLD IT FOR 3 DOLLARS!!!!--A go-go Sim 20:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC) No,our class had health class.No one was doing anything,expect me.Also:Really?!He sold paper for three dollars?!That's so AMAZING!!! *Yes, he said that he would build tha "P.E.I." (Paper Econmy Industrial) 0_o I Dunno why, but IT´S a good bussiness I also buy a paper star (it´s was so cool)--A go-go Sim 20:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Cool!Also,some boys from my class were kicked out of the classroom and they were looking through the window making funny faces!Some of us were laughing! *On every trip that the school does on the window of the bus my classmates say "Heloooo" to tha other peoples and the person greets us too that´s funneh--A go-go Sim 20:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) In my grade,have you ever heard of demerits?If any kids in my grade get so many,they won't be allowed to go on the 8th grade field trips or participate in the graduation ceremony. *Ummm.. I dunno in my school, I didn´t know if they used that but I always participe on tha things. In my school we use "stars" a Yellow star:You are EXCELLENT a blue star:Amm you are fine on this week A green star:You bother or do something bad And the red star: You got when you have 3 greens and you get out of school for 3 days u_u--A go-go Sim 20:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh my goodness,that is so horrible! *It´s cool that I didn´t get any red or green one--A go-go Sim 20:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm so glad for you!I didn't even get any demerits. *It´s more cooler for my parents! of course, on mah 6° graduation ceremony they annunced 1° the most applicated I WAS THE 14° it didn´t was--A go-go Sim 21:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) so bad What happened during your 6th grade graduation ceremony? *Well, I was angry with a friend called Monique and another girl called Danielle tell me that I should get revange so She put something on the MySpace of her (horrible things) and she told the teacher about it she ask and Danielle says "Yeah I know who it was, Charlotte" ughh she blame ME!!! So i get a green star but I after said what happened and the teacher change my star to blue and Danielle was red muahaha!!! so that it--A go-go Sim 21:13, November 6, 2009 Oh,wow.If only I could have seen it!I hate some girls in my grade. *Yeah it was flipping´ but Monique and me are friend again and Danielle well, I HATE HER she thinks that Roland (another cocky friend) likes me but NO --A go-go Sim 21:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) WoW!Who's Roland anyway? ¨*Yes his name is Roland.. but i said that his little sister is the Pricess Butter n_n--A go-go Sim 21:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh.Do you call his little sister Princess Butter? *Yes cuz 1.-His brother is Roland like King Roland and 2.-Cuz´ she always in every Halloween she drees like princess--A go-go Sim 21:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh,wow.My sister's name is Isabel and her MySims character name is Isabella.Her cute nickname in the game is Issy. *Yeah my nickname "Sky" appears by a friend Max on 2nd grade--A go-go Sim 21:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) My nickname from my older cousin is Ashgard.0_0 I don't even know why she calls me that.Probably just for humor. *Ashgard n_n sounds funneh--A go-go Sim 21:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) yeah,I know. *At first I dislike Sky but then also my teacher called me Sky soo I like now--A go-go Sim 22:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,some of my other cousins call me by my nickname sometimes,which can be a bit annoying. *On saturday mornings, when I put cap´s or summething my brothers called me Charlie LIKE A BOI!!!!--A go-go Sim 22:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Wow.My sister always calls me silly names for no reason. *Hey I need tza go BAY BAY se ya soon--A go-go Sim 22:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) see ya soon! I have been getting to know you better.Hope that you'll accept this! Response to,"Do you have a Twin Sim?" i don't think I have a twin Sim,although if you compare me with my MySim and my little sister's MySim,because her MySim has a ponytail and my MySim has straight hair,plus the same eye and hair color.Expect that her mySim has purple eyeshadow(like Ms.Nicole's).So if we had the same same hair style,then we would probably look like twins.--Secretive13 22:49, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 *Uhh Very SHINY!!!!!! well, mah hair in reality is Blonde and in tha game toO. But I have GreyisH eyes and Mah Cahracter bluE (I always Want blu eyes) and My mOUTH it´s a Lil´ bit, umm little.ZO Ma character and I have soME diferENces.--A go-go Sim 02:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) In reality,I have shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.If the sun ever shone on my hair,the color would then change to brown.I have the same features in MySims expect for the face paint because I thought it might look different on me.Oh,I gotta go!See ya tomorrow after school! ok See yA lATer!!! --A go-go Sim 03:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Good news! Hey,Skyler! I have good news. I don't have to go to school today!